A digital magazine application for a computing device (such as a mobile communication device, tablet, computer, or any other suitable computing system) provides a personalized, customizable digital magazine for a user. Based on selections made by the user and/or on behalf of the user, the digital magazine contains and displays a personalized collection of content from a number of sources, thereby providing a useful interface by which the user can consume content that interests and inspires the user.
In addition to digital content, a digital magazine application may also provide advertisements. Advertisements may take the form of text, images, video, audio, gifs or a combination thereof. Advertisements may be static or dynamic, and can include one or more dimensions or virtual reality elements. The display of these advertisements to users, and their interaction with them, produces revenue for the owner or publisher of the digital magazine. For example, in impression-based pricing, where the advertiser pays the publisher for showing an advertisement to a viewer, the publisher is paid by the advertiser only if an impression is counted. For an impression to be counted in online advertising, advertisements often must satisfy a number of criteria relating to the duration of display of the advertisement and the portion of the advertisement that is displayed. Effective ad placement thus requires identifying when, where, and how to place advertisements in the digital magazine to ensure that impressions are counted and thereby increase ad revenue.